


Invisible Touch

by Pandorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Invisible Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel, mirror play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have some alone time in a hotel room meant for honeymooners. Castiel is feeling playful and puts the mirrors to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs plot?   
> Just another idea to pop into my head while at work. Why ideas always come to me there, I have no idea. Enjoy!

Invisible Touch 3/12/14

Dean writhed on the bed, his naked body coated in sweat, and his hands pulled against an invisible force that had them pinned by his head. The silk sheets sliding against his sensitive skin were a tease, only serving to drive his need higher as they did not provide enough friction to his cock no matter how much he thrust up into them. Suddenly there was a firm pressure against his hard heat through the silk and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out.

A deep chuckle sounded in his ear followed by the brush of stubble against his cheek as he was nuzzled. Dean turned his head towards the sound with a whimper as his lips sought out another’s. He moaned into the empty space as he got what he wanted and felt lips against his own, then a tongue sliding against his slowly before it pulled away.

Dean groaned, “C’mon Cas, this isn’t fair.” 

Castiel chuckled again as he moved away from Dean, the dips in the bed the only way of knowing where he was. He gripped the silk sheet in his hand and tugged it very slowly over Deans arousal and licked his lips as it came into view, already red and dripping. He shoved the sheet right off of the bed and leaned down to blow his breath across the heated skin.

Dean let out another groan as his head tipped backwards further into the pillow, his eyes screwing shut as a tremble ran through his body. When he opened his eyes again, his face turned red with embarrassment.

When he entered the hotel suite earlier, he had been amused to find that it was for honeymooners. He was then amused to see the bedroom walls and ceiling covered in mirror. He’d been in a room like this before and they were always fun. His mind had immediately supplied the images of Castiel naked on the bed while he made love to the angel, watching him in the reflections as much as his physical self.

What he did not imagine was finding himself pinned down to the bed instead while his angel ravished him. He also did not imagine the angel being invisible while he did it. Seeing himself reflected in the mirrors, panting and begging for Castiel to touch him was embarrassing enough. Seeing the faces he was making while doing it was worse. Yet even worse than that was that he could not see his angel at all. The bastard.

“Dean, open your eyes.” Castiel had moved so that he was kneeling by Deans side. One of his hands caressed his lovers cheek before moving up into his hair.

“No.” he felt warm breath against his face before a light kiss was placed on each of his eyelids.

“Dean.”

The hunter shook his head. “No, it’s embarrassing.”

Castiel frowned though Dean could not see it. “What do you have to be embarrassed about? You are beautiful, Dean.” his hand left the hunters hair to splay over his chest, right over his heart. “I’ve seen and touched every part of you. You have no need to feel embarrassed with me.”

Dean was now pink enough that even his ears had turned color. He wanted to object to being called beautiful; it always made him feel like a woman when someone called him that. His words were stopped by the press of Castiels lips to his own and he sighed into it. Slowly he opened his eyes and caught their reflection in the mirror.

“Good, now keep them open. If you close them, I will stop.” Castiels words were nearly growled against his ear before he started licking and nipping at Deans neck.

Since Dean’s hands were still pinned to the bed, all he could do was lay there and take whatever Castiel decided to give him. Lucky for him, his angel was a very generous lover and he always made sure Dean was satisfied. Sometimes held it off for as long as possible because there was nothing hotter than his hunter begging to be fucked. That was when Dean held nothing back and so that is when Castiel enjoys taking him the most.

The bed was shifting again as Castiel moved so that he was straddling Dean’s hips and leaning over him. To reward the hunter for opening his eyes, he ground his hips down so that their erections rubbed together. His head tipped back and he let out a pleased groan as his eyes watched Dean in the mirror above the bed. Dean’s body bowed up off the bed as he lifted his hips to increase the friction, his teeth clamped down hard on his lower lips to hold in his voice. He let Dean rut against him for a moment before he grasped the others hips and held him down against the bed. Deans legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down against him.

“Dammit, Cas!” When he felt a finger against his lips to silence him, Dean bit it. “You won’t let me touch you, you won’t turn visible and now you’re just teasing me!”

“No, I don’t tease.” Castiels voice dropped a few notes, “you know that.” he smiled at the answering tremble that went through the other mans body. “I will give you what you want, I want it too. But first, I’m going to take my time and enjoy you.” His head dipped down to bite his mark on Dean’s shoulder at the same time one of his hands slid down his thigh and under to squeeze his ass. “Now loosen your grip so I can move or you won’t get anything.”

Dean grumbled but did as he was told. His legs unwound from Castiels waist but did not move far. He planted his feet on the bed and kept the angel between his knees. He could still move but this way if he tried to move away completely, Dean could just wrap his legs around him again. It also allowed him to rub up against the angel as he shifted over him. It wasn’t enough friction that would allow him to get off, but it was enough to ease some of the building pressure.

Satisfied that Dean would cooperate with him at least for the time being, Castiel renewed his attack on the hunter’s body. His mouth latched onto Deans neck just under his jaw over his pulse point. Dean automatically tipped his head to the side to allow better access, his eyes falling half closed as a soft whimper slipped past his lips. If the angel wanted to get Dean going, all he had to do was kiss him here and the hunter would become putty in his hands. 

As his kisses moved down Deans neck, Castiel paused to lick a droplet of sweat out of the dip in his throat. He savored the salty taste of it on his tongue and chased another drop as it slid down the muscular chest, catching it as it reached a hard nipple. Dean shuddered beneath him as his tongue pressed hard and firm strokes over his nipple, occasionally dragging his teeth over it and causing Dean’s breath to catch in his throat before being released in a long moan. He licked and kissed across his chest to give the same treatment to the other nipple while his hands caressed his sides and stomach. He stayed there for a minute going between nipples until Dean started thrashing impatiently beneath him.

He chuckled against Deans hot skin before his path continued its slow crawl down, licking and nipping randomly along the way. When his tongue dipped into his navel, Dean let out a sound between a squeak and groan. Finding the reaction interesting, Castiel did it again and this time the hunter squirmed away and laughed.

“C-Cas, don’t, that tickles.” Dean tried to glare at him but he was smiling, and it was hard to glare at someone you couldn’t see.

Castiel grinned wickedly and started licking Dean again with short and light licks while his hands lightly scratched up and down his sides. Dean sucked in a breath and bit his lip, trying not to laugh, but soon the angel won and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Deans laughter always lifted Castiels spirit and made his heart pound. It was a sound he had not heard too much lately and if he could get it from him this way, then he would. He would have done it longer if Dean hadn’t twisted enough to get a knee under him and shove him away.

Dean lay on the bed gasping for breath now that he could get it, his face now mostly red from laughing so much rather than arousal. “That’s playing dirty. Why don’t you put that mouth to better use instead?”

“Hm, you are certainly right, I could.” Castiel got back into place between Deans legs but this time far enough down that his head was hovering over his cock. “but maybe I want to tease you more first?” his lips brushed Dean’s cock while he spoke, slowly lowering his head until he nuzzled the base of it with his nose. He could never get enough of Dean’s scent. The smell of him when he was aroused was especially arousing to him. His own cock twitched and he let out a soft groan.

“Please, Cas.” Dean’s voice was filled with need and it was reflected in his eyes. “I need you.”

Castiel let out a possessive growl when he heard those words. Dean knows what they do to him and the smirk on the hunters lips proved it. The hunter also knew that Castiel was unable to every deny him mostly anything. The angel did not disappoint and swallowed Dean down in one go.

“Fuck!” Dean’s whole body arched up off the bed at the tight heat that was suddenly engulfing his cock. 

He spread his legs wider so that Castiel could get closer to him, allowing him to take him even deeper. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the tightness around the head of his cock as the angel deep throated him. Castiels throat tightened and his tongue continued to slide over the shaft, humming around him and causing the hunter to writhe on the bed. Having a lover with no gag reflex and who technically did not need to breathe certainly had it’s benefits. 

When he looked up and saw Deans eyes were shut, he pulled off with a loud pop, drawing a long whine from the other. He waited a moment for Dean to figure out why he stopped before green eyes slowly opened and peered down towards him. He smirked, though Dean couldn’t see it, before returning to worshiping the hunters cock with his mouth and tongue. He ran it along the slit in the head and lapped up a drop of precome that dripped out. His tongue pressed against the underside of the head while his hand squeezed the base of Deans cock. More precome dribbled out and he used that to slick up Deans cock to allow easier movements. Every time Deans cock would twitch, Castiel would take him all the way into his mouth and suck hard but kept a firm hand around the base to prevent the hunter from coming too soon. This only made Dean squirm under him and let out a string of sounds he’d never admit to making.

Dean found himself staring up at his reflection and was surprised to find that it was starting to turn him on more than embarrass him. He could see his cock bobbing as Castiel sucked him off, his skin dipping and rippling slightly wherever the angel was rubbing his hands against him. His legs were then moving up and closer to his chest seemingly on their own as Castiel gripped his thighs and pushed against them. 

Seeing himself open and vulnerable like this did cause his cheeks to burn and he had to look away. It only worked a bit as he was only met with another of his reflections from one of the side mirrors. His face and body were flushed red with desire and his pupils were blown wide with arousal. His tongue darted out to run over his lips which were red and swollen from Castiels hard kisses and nips from before.

Dean heard a snap of fingers and suddenly found himself able to move his hands. He let out a groan as he brought his arms down to his sides, tingles shooting from shoulders to fingertips as the blood rushed back through them. Castiel had moved and was kissing him again and Dean took the opportunity to bury his fingers into the dark curls and hold him tight. They kissed slow and deep for a moment until Dean was dizzy from lack of breath. When they broke apart Castiel replaced his tongue with his fingers. Dean knew what that meant and made a sound deep in his throat.

“That’s right. Get them nice and slick, Dean.” Castiels breathing became faster once Dean took his fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them eagerly. 

While Dean did that, Castiel dropped one of his hands down to firmly grip Deans cock before stroking it lazily. Dean moaned around the angel’s fingers and sucked on them more as if it could change the pace of Castiels hand. When Castiel removed his other hand from the back of Deans thigh, Dean held them both up and open as Castiel shifted again, his hand sliding between them to rub across his entrance.

As Castiel started to slide his slicked index finger slowly into Deans opening, he turned his face and nipped the hunters thigh when his eyes closed. “I said to keep your eyes open, Dean. You should be able to do that much for me, right?” 

Dean glared towards him and was about to snap something back in response only for his eyes to go wide as Castiel not only slid his finger the rest of the way in but crooked his finger and hit Deans prostate on the first try. Castiel smiled when Dean’s eyes remained opened and he decided to test him by hitting his prostate again but this time also leaned down to take his cock into his mouth and suck.

Dean’s whole body shook and he groaned loudly, but his eyes did stay open. “H-heh, give it your best shot…Cas. I can take whatever you dish out..”

“Good boy.”

Dean let his head fall back into the pillow as the sensations washed over him. His body felt like it was burning up and he was lightheaded from being aroused for so long. His cock throbbed in Castiels mouth as he sucked on it and his entrance clenched around the angels fingers whenever he pulled them out. He didn’t even realize when Castiel had even slid in two more fingers, he was so lost in the feeling. Then the feelings stopped as Castiel pulled away and Dean reached for him.

“Cas, c’mon, let me see you now, dammit.” Dean held onto his shoulders to keep him in place.

As Castiel finally came into visibility, he had a wide smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed Dean deeply before sitting back on his knees. He rubbed his own hard cock against Deans and he chuckled as green eyes nearly closed at the stimulation. He took his own cock in hand and started rubbing it teasingly across Deans entrance making him whimper.

“Don’t worry, I know you like watching as I fuck you.” This time Deans eyes did close for a moment. Dean had admitted to him at one point that it turned him on when he swore. “It’s lucky that we got this room. Now you can watch from every angle as I pound your ass into the mattress. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to fuckin’ sit, let alone walk.”

Another shiver ran through the hunters body and he pulled Castiel down for another kiss. “Stop talking about it and fucking do it already!”

“As you wish.”

Castiel lined his cock up and press slowly into the tight heat until his head was passed the tight ring of muscle. He didn’t even give Dean time to adjust before he pushed in to the hilt in one, hard thrust. Dean cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He loved feeling every pull, sting and burn as he opened around Castiels cock. He loved when he was given no time to catch his breath and was left grasping at the covers or Castiels back for support as the other drove into him again and again, setting a brutal pace right from the start. The pain made him feel alive and kept him grounded.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiels neck and pulled him down as much as possible so their foreheads were pressed against each other. HIs legs shifted and wrapped around his waist, locking them together, and used him as an anchor so he could meet the hard thrusts with his own. This position allowed him to look over the angels shoulder into the mirror behind him.

“Nice ass, Cas.” he said with a grin and watched as Castiels ass flexed with each of his thrusts. 

Castiel chuckled, “Thank you, but I prefer your ass much more.” he groaned as Dean purposely clenched around him. “Especially when it does that.” he had to pause for a moment to collect himself before he could start thrusting again. He refused to reach climax before Dean.

When Dean started clenching around him more, he knew he was getting close to his peak. Their gazes locked and the hunter gave his angel a wink as his hands slid down between them to wrap a hand around his cock. Deans eyes fell closed as he stroked himself in time with Castiels thrusts. His breaths were mostly coming out in soft groans and his hips continued to roll at a fast paced as he climbed higher and faster to his release. Castiel leaned down and started attacking his neck where he’d already left bruise. Just as he sank his teeth into the sensitive skin, Deans body arched off the bed.

“C-Castiel! Yes, fuck, yes!” Deans orgasm hit and he clenched even tighter around his angel.

Castiel was already falling over the edge as soon as Dean screamed his full name. He lost his rhythm and his hips stuttered as his body went rigid. A choked cry escaped his throat and he started thrusting his hips again weakly as his orgasm rocked through him. His vision went white and his head swam and for a moment the only thing he could feel was Dean clenching around him and shaking below him. His own body felt even hotter and his arms trembled from holding himself up for so long. 

“Dean.” his voice was even deeper than normal and completely wrecked. He wrapped his arms around his hunter and held on tight as they both rode out their orgasms together.

They stayed wrapped in each others arms liked that for at least ten minutes before Castiel finally pulled out of Dean making them both groan. He rolled onto his side and kept Dean pulled up tight against him. Dean kissed him lazily as his hands slid up to tangle in the dark hair while Castiels hands slid from his lower back down to his ass. He was still half hard but that was angel stamina for you. Castiel wiggled his hips against him and the hunter chuckled

“Yeah, yeah, I know how impressive your stamina is, Cas. I must have gotten lucky to end up with someone like you.” His own recuperation time was short and by the time he was ready to go again, he could have the angel writhing under him. He pushed Castiel over onto his back and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now it’s my turn to get my payback.”

“Hm, that depends.” Castiel was grinning back and Dean wasn’t sure he liked the look in his eyes.

“On what?”

“On if you can find me.” Castiel turned invisible as he spoke and was no longer underneath the hunter.

“Dammit Cas, that’s cheating!” Dean stood up on the bed and turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of his angel.

“I thought you were a hunter, Dean? Come hunt me.” The words were whispered hotly in his ear but when he turned and made a grab for him, the angel had already moved.

“Oh you are so going down, Angel.”

Castiel laughed, “Show me what you’ve got, Hunter.”


End file.
